User talk:Andftw18
Welcome! Hi Andftw18 -- we are excited to have Foamipedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Foamipedia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Side bar Hi there, I am from Avatar Wiki. And I just wanted to say this Wiki is funny, which is its job, so good job. But, your sidebar has some links like New Pics, and recent blog posts, you should delete those. And though you are a humor wiki, you should try to organize it more. Though, you are a humor wiki you should try to be a bit more organized. On the other hand, good job. --'Avatar' Talk 15:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Templates Hi, there. I just stopped by and saw you guys could use a couple templates so: To use just put Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 19:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for the template. Really really appreciated. Andftw18 19:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::No prob, hey if you any more help around here, you can ask me on my talk.--'Avatar' Talk 20:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Added a Humor Template that has gone off the reservation. Here it is: Here is the code. 01:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Policy Hey, you got a good wiki goin here. One suggestion, since wikis do have young users, you should create a policy. That policy should make sure there is no bad language. Of course it is up to you. If you would like, I could draft one. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 20:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I am new to Wiki, so I am not the best person to draft a policy, so your help would be appreciated here. As for bad language, we do have limits, but generally, we do not care if people cuss here. Cursing is allowed, we just do not endorse people abusing it to insane limits. So yes, Foamipedia is a wiki that is targeted to an older and mature crowd. Andftw18 20:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, Okay. Well, let me draft you one up. What exactly would you like as the rules, or what do you think should the rules be.--'Avatar' Talk 20:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, here is a link that pretty much explains the code that Foamipedia follows. FAQ of Darthipedia It is the FAQ of Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki and many of the rules that they have on that site will be implemented here also at Foamipedia. For example, we DO NOT allow porn and people are allowed to make articles for non-Avatar characters but you have to make them relvant to the Avatar universe somehow. Andftw18 21:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::See here, I will get on the red links in a minute.--'Avatar' Talk 17:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay,then I made several new templates like a Template:Serious,Template:Policy, and Template:Unsigned. Check them out. Just review the pages, and add what you think should be added. I will get working on the rest.--'Avatar' Talk 18:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::You should put these policies on the sidebar.--'Avatar' Talk 21:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The original Avatar Humor Wiki I added a link to here on the main page. --'Avatar' Talk 13:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) A new logo Hey, I was thinking this wiki could use a new logo. Look at this one: Click here --'Avatar' Talk 13:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) So, what do you think?--'Avatar' Talk 14:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) If you would like, I could change it. --'Avatar' Talk 14:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I like the image, but I think it is too big to be used a logo. It can probably be used as a banner for the site though. Andftw18 15:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was what I meant,do you want me to do that.--'Avatar' Talk 15:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::LOL, my bad. Misread your comment. I was thinking we could stick it on the main page once we get that properly set up. For now, the main page shouldn't be edited though. Anyway, I am going to busy working on something so sorry if I take awhile to reply. Andftw18 15:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I can do that. Banner,right? --'Avatar' Talk 15:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::If you can fix up the main page, then that would be seriously kick ass! Andftw18 15:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Um..so what do you want me to do the main page, then?--'Avatar' Talk 15:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Since we're suppose to be a sister site of Avatar Wiki, I was thinking of setting up our main page similar to them. Have a welcome box, a featured article section, a featured media section, a "Do you know" section. Also, I think we should also have some influence from Darthipedia. Andftw18 15:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I see then. Also, could you make me an admin, I would be able to help out more. And I will get started on the main page in a sec,too.--'Avatar' Talk 15:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I made you an admin, but this is just temporary. I want to wait a bit before I made your adminship permanent, but keep up the awesome work. Andftw18 15:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Main page Hey, I finally got the new main page done. Check it out over here.--'Avatar' Talk 18:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Very nice! My only suggestion is to make the green bars a shade of blue since our main colors are blue and white. But other then that, perfect and it works great! Thanks for the hard work! Andftw18 18:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, check it out now! --'Avatar' Talk 19:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Perfect! I'm putting it up now! Andftw18 19:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Awesome!--'Avatar' Talk 19:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, all the Featured Article and Media pages have been made now the community vote can vote for the featured article and media for september.--'Avatar' Talk 19:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Another thing, I saw you protected the main page,good. But, I copied the page into a template, then placed the template on the main page, when you edit the page it tells you to discuss it on the template talk. Here is a link to the Template.--'Avatar' Talk 19:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Template:era Okay, quick update about a new template. The era template is an icon. Go read the page for detailed info, but I have set one up for Featured Article and Featured Image, none for quotes. If any article is ever featured just put a (era|FA) except with Redirect How come You deleted the "North Water Tribe" Redirect? Didn't seem like there would be a reason for it. At least not a good reason.--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 21:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Newsletter I have been thinking about the newsletter, we can start it after more people come around. But for a name what about Foamy Weekly or Epic Weekly or whatever. Thoughts?--'Avatar' Talk 00:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Burn your nation The quote in "Burn your nation" was a reference to "Star Wars". I thought it was pretty funny..--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 06:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I removed it because the quote essentially made no sense. Let me explain. Here is the quote you added: "The ability to burn a nation is insignificant next to the power of the fire." Burning your nation involves the POWER OF FIRE so how the heck can it be insignificant to something that it uses? A quote that makes no sense is not going to last long. Artemis, I said it to you before, I'll say it again. Think before you edit. These small one sentence edits you keep trying to stick into articles are NOT working. They generally add nothing and thus, I remove them. Sometimes you hit the mark with something worthwhile though and I accept your edit (in the case of your Snakes on a Plane quote in The Last Airbender). AndFTW!Spam me 06:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) User rights :We might not have a lot of people, I think we needed some Requests for User rights pages. So, I put up this, I don't think we need the rest yet. It is accesible through the sidebar.--'Avatar' Talk 21:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Alrighty. AndFTW!Spam me 21:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Yeah, I applied for Spotlight. We will get more buzz, then. I just hope we get approved.--'Avatar' Talk 21:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I doubt we get accepted though. Not in our current state. We have too many stub articles and the requirement is 100 non-stubs. Right now, I am destubbing certain articles though that do not deserve to be called stubs. AndFTW!Spam me 21:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Good point.--'Avatar' Talk 23:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) A favor Hey, Anftw. I know you are busy,here. But, I have a question to ask you, Do you watch suitelife of Zack and Cody or On Deck. Because I am an admin at suitelife wiki, and I was hoping that you could help. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 23:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I have watched a few episodes of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody a few times before to kill time. Considering I am not an active viewer or anything, I won't be able to help with adding info much, but I can clean up any grammar or writing problems and reverting vandalism. AndFTW!Spam me 00:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would be great. The wiki could use some serious help, and if you happen to be watching a episode with a crappy summary on the wiki, if you could help it would be awesome! And here is a more direct link--http://suitelife.wikia.com/wiki/The_Suite_Life_Wiki:Main_Page click here--Thanks!-'Avatar' Talk 00:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Channel Hey, Anftw. I was wondering if you could give me admin rights on the channel. #foamipedia, right? I checked if it was registered to anybody, and it was not. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 23:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey, you wanted to talk to me about something the other day, right? I am on IRC, now.--'Avatar' Talk 20:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) community portal Curious, why did you revert that?--'Ava ' Talk 02:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Clicked the rollback tool by accident when viewing the edit history. My bad. AndFTW!Spam me 03:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about Gyatso, I will try to make my standards better. I think I might use word spell check. Thanks--'Ava ' Talk 14:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Its no problem, we are here to learn. The good faith editing is great though. :) Peace. AndFTW!Spam me 16:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Chat Hey, would you come on IRC for a minute? Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 20:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) a "project" Hey, Andftw. I was thinking of starting a lot of pages. Here's a good example--like Darthipedia's Jax Pavan project. I was thinking of a "Lee" project, because there are hundreds of lees. So, what do you think?--'Avatar' Talk 16:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Foamipedia and Thoughtful Channel Wiki As you know Foamipedia needs more contributers. Well Thoughtful Channel Wiki also needs more contributers too! What do you say we become partner wikis and help each other get more contributers? Bigman602, The Cool Guy (talk) 20:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Partnership Would you like to become partners with Bakugan Humor Wiki? The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 00:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC)' Yes, I have learned, sorry for the inconvenience. PS Someone uploaded hentai.Avatar Courage 19:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Andftw18 I've just dropped in from Avatar Wiki and this place is pretty good. Is the article I created Sozin's Grandfather okay for the wiki? Thanks Malefic 14:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Userrights! Can I be a 'Crat or Admin? ZUKO! Whaz Hrer 23:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC)